The Bodyguard
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: Inspired by a comic I read in a local comic magazine... Mitsui Hisashi is the son of a filthy rich businessman, and a female bodyguard is hired to protect him. However, Mitsui isn't very happy... please read and review! ^_^


Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Slam Dunk or Mitsui Hisashi (Although I do hope that I did!) but I own Ryuuzou Yukaeshi. Um, might be kind of messy... ^^;

Italics are Mitsui's POV, and normal font is what's happening and dialogues. 

** The Bodyguard**

Somewhere in a posh garden cafe... 

_ Sometimes… I felt that I would be happier if I were a normal person and not the son of a filthy rich businessman… maybe my life would be easier… more carefree… and that I would have more freedom…_

_ At least there won't be people jealous of my father's wealth I am about to inherit… or girls who claim they 'love' me… but what if I'm a normal person? Would they love me too?  
_ "Be careful, Mitsui-sama. There's a suspicious person looking at you in a strange way…" a red-haired girl in a suit told Mitsui.

_ Maybe I would be happier… that's my dream girl… because she's my bodyguard!_

_ I admit, that I looked down on Yukaeshi because she was a girl. _

(Start Flashback)

"Damn it, this is the life of the son of a businessmen we're talking about here! You're sending only one bodyguard? And she's a girl! What can she do? She's just a girl!" Mitsui shouted inside the agency.

(End Flashback)

_ But ever since she saved my life from being abducted several months ago… I could not forget what she said. I was mesmerized by what she told me…_

_ There she stood, as I lay on the ground in shock, with the gun in her hand, she looked at me… and said…_

"I'm not as weak as you think I am. This is my job; and I am paid to protect you! So, Mitsui-sama, please listen to me, I have to protect you!"

_ Since that day, I started to be friends with her, but I felt strange around her. I grew to love her, and one day, I even got to confessing my feelings to her... sadly... I was rejected..._

"You're such a softie... and you even look almost like a girl... how are you going to protect me?" 

_ That was what she said. Her reason for rejecting me... however... deep down inside my heart, I knew that Yukaeshi wasn't the type to say so... but why did she say so then?_

"Um, sir? The drinks you ordered have arrived..." a waitress carrying a tray of drinks approached the duo.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that we ordered any drinks..." Mitsui said.

"Really?" the waitress enquired.

BANG! A gunshot was heard, and it appeared that Yukaeshi had opened fire. As she shot the waitress right in the heart, a gun dropped from her jacket's pocket.

"A murderer! Mitsui-sama, run, quick!" Yukaeshi commanded as she reloaded her gun and shot at the alleyway, where a man, shot in the forehead, dropped dead onto the ground. Mitsui was amazed at her sharp shooting skills. 

Mitsui fell to the ground as the dead man dropped in front of him. However a gun was being pointed directly at his head, and he could hear a voice saying, "Today is the day your life will end... Mitsui Hisashi..."

"Yukaeshi!" Mitsui shouted.

Yukaeshi did not turn back, but back shot and the bullet his Mitsui's assailant. Another one down.

However, a splash of red was emitted from Yukaeshi as she dropped her gun. She was shot, and she fell on her knees to the ground.

"YUKAESHI!" Mitsui shouted.

Yukaeshi's assailant pointed a gun directly at her, chuckling, "Hehe... today is also the day you'll die... Miss Bodyguard... you spoil our plans every time... now I'm going to 'spoil' you... Bye bye!" 

Another splash of red was seen, and when Yukaeshi opened her eyes, she saw that Mitsui had taken the shot for her. It had hit his right arm. 

"Haha... this is so much fun! It looks like 'Mitsui-sama' is in love with you, Miss Bodyguard!" the assassin laughed.

Yukaeshi held Mitsui close to her, and took out a dagger before throwing it at the assassin. It hit him right in the chest, and he fell down dead.

"Mitsui-sama... why... why did you do this...?" Yukaeshi asked, cradling Mitsui's injured body.

"Because I care for you... Yukaeshi... I became brave because I care for you... and because I love you..." Mitsui said, gasping. "And I know that you care and love me too..." he continued.

Yukaeshi looked shocked, "How... how did you know?"

"Because... a bodyguard can't fall in love with the person she/ he is protecting... right?" Mitsui managed a weak smile, before his eyelids fell shut.

"Mitsui-sama? Hisashi...? HISASHI!!" 

"What are talking about to Kaede?" a red-haired young woman stepped into an elegant living room.

"Back already, Kaeshi-chan?" a blue-haired man asked her, smiling.

"Mother!" a young, auburn-haired boy called out happily as he ran towards the woman. "Mum, daddy was just talking about his great bodyguard!" he cried out.

"Really, Kaede?" the woman asked, hugging her son.

"Daddy, tell me, what happened to the bodyguard then!" Kaede pestered his father.

"Ok, ok! In the end she resigned from being daddy's bodyguard..." the man continued.

"Why?" Kaede asked.

"Because she said that she can't protect daddy anymore. She also said that daddy was heavily injured because of her!" the man answered, taking the woman's hand. "And one more thing..."

"The bodyguard already married daddy!" the man looked at the woman, smiling. 

She smiled back too, "Right!"  
"Huh?" Kaede was surprised.

_So, how was it? ^^; Was inspired by the comic... sorry if it's messy :P Anyway, you should really see how she shot those assassins! She was way cool! :D Anyway, please read and review! ^_^_


End file.
